Kaname Kuran one shots
by AidoRockz
Summary: Here is some Kaname Kuran one shots. Each chapter is a different one shot
1. Check Mate

**Check Mate**

**

* * *

**

**Your name is Suki. You are a human that is in the Night Class and Moon Dorms. You aren't a prefect yet you know about the vampires. You have a crush on Kaname Kuran**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

"Cheek Mate." Kaname said with a small smile. You groan in defeat. "One more game, Suki?" Kaname asked and repaired to reset the chess table.****You yawned and shook your head. "I'm a little too tired." You said as you finished your yawn. Kaname nodded in understandment and started to put his chess stuff away. ****You then yawn again and stand up. "I'm going to go to bed. Good night, Kaname." You say in a sleepy voice. He smiled back to you and bid you a good night. You then left Kaname's room to go to your own. You had to keep a small eye out for the other vampires, since you were human after all and one of them might try to bite you, even if Kaname told them not to. One example was Aido. He was always trying to bite any girl to get their blood. Although, you got to your room with no one seeing you. Once inside, you get in your PJs and go to bed.**

**  
****The next day you did a little erring in town with Yuki for the Headmaster. Yuki seemed happy to be out of classes but you were still tired. "Come on Suki, the next thing we need is over here." Yuki said happily and ran to a sushi market. "I still can't believe that the Headmaster sent us out just so we could do his grocery shopping." You said in a yawn. "I don't really care since it's not often that we get to leave school grounds during school hours****." Yuki said, still happy. You just roll your eyes and follow her as she picks things up here and there.**

**Finally, when you were done all of your shopping Yuki took you to an ice cream shop and treated you. You felt a little better and wake then, since you loved Ice cream. "So Yuki, who goes it with you and Zero?" You ask then eat a mouth full of strawberry ice cream. " Um It's going fine. Zero seems better with vampires now that he will never fall to a level-E." She said while blushing like crazy since she knew you knew she liked him. You smile at her. "While I'm happy for you. Now lets finish up so we can get back to school so I can take a nap before I have to do classes." You said then hurried with eating your ice cream and getting brain frost as a result. Yuki laughed at you then finished her ice cream. The two of you then left the shop.**

**As you are walking back to the school you and Yuki walk by a crying little boy. You and Yuki stop walking, feeling sorry for the boy. "Hay are you OK, little boy?" Yuki asked and stepped closer. The boy's head snapped up and he looked at the two of you in surprise before running away. "Hay." Yuki said then started to run after the boy, but you stop her. "I'll chase after the boy, you go back to school with the stuff so the Headmaster won't worry." You said before running off for the boy. You take a quick glance to see that Yuki was in fact going back to the school.**

**You run after the boy, calling for him over and again, although the boy kept running from you. Soon the boy had lead you into a abandoned part of town and you had also lost sight of the boy. You decided just to give up and let the boy be alone. Although when you turn around to go the way you came you couldn't find your way back to the main street. 'Great. Now I'm lost.' You think then start trying to find a way that might take you back into the main part of town.**

**Suddenly you hear a laugh and you turn at look behind you but no one was there. Then there was another laugh, and when you turn around, it was the same thing as the first time. No one was there. You then hear a third laugh. This one sounded like it belonged to a child. This time when you turn round you see the little boy that had been crying. He had his head down and was chuckling. You took one step towards him and the boy's head shot up and you gasp in surprise and fear. This boy had blood red eyes, fangs, long nails and a evil laugh. The boy was a Level-E vampire. You quickly get out your small sword, that was hiding in your pant leg, and prepare yourself for attack. Suddenly a second vampire came at you from the side. You quickly slashed out at the vampire but missed. Then the vampire child attacked along with a third vampire.**

**After a short battle one of the older vampires knocked the sword out of your hand then knocked you to the ground. All three vampires laughed and licked there lips. It seemed like they lost the ability to talk. Before you could try to get up all three vampires where on you. The child was licking your neck while the others licked your arms before biting down. You screamed in pain and try to struggle free but the three vampires are much stronger then you. You then groan as you feel weaker and weaker. As your vision starts to go, the vampires are forced off you and turned to dust. The last thing you saw before your vision went was a pair of brownie-red eyes looking down at you. The last thing you heard before everything went quit was your voice being called over and over again.**

**You slowly wake up in a bed in the school infirmary, still feeling very weak. You groan as you try to stay awake. "Suki? Oh good you're awake now, just try not to move too much." a familiar voice says and you turn your head to see Kaname Kuran. "Kaname? What happened?" You asked weakly. Kaname looked really uneasy as he stroked your hair. "Those Level-Es took to much blood from you. If I didn't do something, you would have died." He said in a sad like tone. You got a little panicked, having a pretty good idea what he meant and tried to sit up more but Kaname kept holding you down with one of his hands until you gave up and sat still. "I'm sorry, Suki, but I had to turn you to save you." He said still in his sad voice. You lift a hand to your mouth to touch your teeth to see for yourself. He was right. You had fangs and you prick one of your fingers that Kaname then sucked.**

**Kaname then brought one of his wrists to his mouth and bite down and making it bleed. The blood that bleed out smelled so good to you it took all you had not to grab him and suck on his wrist. Although Kaname put his wrist on you mouth and tolled you to drink. You drank it without fighting and slowly your strength came back. When he pulled away he licked the remainder blood off the side of your face then a thought came to your mind. 'Kaname, who did you know I was in trouble?" You ask and sit up more without Kaname stopping you this time. "When Yuki came back alone I asked her where you were. After she tolled me you went chasing after a crying boy I knew something was wrong. So I followed your scent and then found three Level-Es feeding on you. I killed them, brought you back then turned you." He said as he was stroking your hair again. Something about the motion of it made you feel really relaxed and sleepy. Before you knew it you had fallen into a peaceful sleep.**

**You were back in Kaname's room playing chess with him like you always do. Kaname moved one of his pieces after thinking for a bit and you grinned, seeing that he made a bad mistake. "Cheek mate." You said as you moved your piece to his. He sighed in defeat and admitted that, this time, you won. He then smiled at you. "One more game?" He asked and you smile and say sure. He resets the chess bored and you play another game. You must say that this game was much easier that you had a vampires brain. **


	2. X No title X

**This is like my other one shots only a little different.**

* * *

You walk to class, the only human in the group. You walk in between your crush Kaname Kuran and your best friend Takuma Ichijo. The girls that watched the Night Class glared at you. They were mad that the Headmaster transferred you into the Night Class but wouldn't transfer them. You just smirked at them and continue to walk to class. You paid no attention to Yuki and Zero as you passed them but Kaname stopped to talk to Yuki for a minute. You caught Zero glaring at you and you return the glare. You knew his secret and you felt sorry for him, but you hated it when he would bug you about being in the Night Class/ Moon dorms and how you should come back to the Day Class/ Sun Dorms. You didn't listen to him since you knew that you can trust the vampires of the Night Class.

You look back behind you and saw Kaname was still talking to Yuki and you get a little jealous. You were in love with Kaname, but you knew that he loved Yuki. A part of you wanted to tare Yuki apart like that fan girl would want to do when ether Kaname talked to her, like now, or when Aido would tease her by ether flirting or hugging her. Although you keep your cool, since you didn't want to disappoint Kaname. He then rejoined the group and you smirk and the Day Class fans tired to attack Yuki, although Zero stopped them.

You sit in class secretly eying Kaname in a daydream like way instead of listening to the teacher. You didn't care since a lot of others were doing other things instead of listening to the teacher. You then let out a small sigh, and someone pokes you in the back. You turn your head to see Ichijo. "Are you OK, Sanako? You seem to be staring at Kaname a lot." He said in a tease like tone, since he knew you liked him. You blushed and you where glade that he said it in a whisper, so that the others couldn't hear him. "Yes, I'm fine, Takuma." You answer then turn away to look at the teacher to make it look like you were listening.

Soon, you get bored and look at Kaname, again, only to see him looking out the window and smiling at something, or rather something. You roll your eyes in annoyance as you realize that it was probably Yuki. You are a little hurt over the fact that Kaname care more for Yuki then you, any other girl for that matter, and you look back to the teacher until he said you were dismissed.

You walk back to Moon Dorms with the rest of the vampire students. I guess it didn't matter to if you were human or vampire, teenage didn't like school, the learning part anyways. You are walking right behind Aido and Kain, listening to Aido talk about random things as you continue to watch Kaname who was talking to Ichijo at the time. You sadly sigh, still a bit upset since Kaname liked Yuki better over you.

"Sanako, Sanako, are you listening to me?" A voice asked as a hand waved back and forth in front of your face. You then snap back to reality and realize that the one waving a hand in your face was Aido. "Uh, Oh I'm sorry, what." You ask and he makes a pouty face. "You're mean, Sanako. You can't even take your attention away from Kaname-Sama long enough to listen to mean when I talk to you." Aido said then smirked when he saw the surprised look on your face. Aido acted like such an idiot all the time, it was easy to forget how smart he really was. Aido then chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't say anything." He said then walked on to bug his cousin. You sighed relived that you had a friend like Aido.

You then sat in the room you shard with Rima, one of more trust worthy ones, but she was staying with Shiki tonight. As you lied on your bed, with your hands behind your head, you once again think of Kaname. Suddenly there is a knock on the door and you nearly have a heart attack when you see who it is. "Kaname-Sama! W..what are you doing here?" You ask in a hurry since you were embarrassed.

"Sanako, why have you been looking at me so sadly lately." He asked as you let him in. "I.. Um... I" You stuttered, blushing. You weren't ready to tell him your true feels for him yet. Kaname then frowned then rapped you into a hug, one arm around your back, the other at the back of your head, lightly stroking your long brown hair. "Don't be so sad, Sanako. You mean so much to be that I can't see you be sad like this." He said and made you blush even deeper. "B..b..but I thought you cared for Yuki." You said stuttering. Kaname sighed then pulled away from you enough to look into your brown eyes with his reddish brown ones. "I do, but It's nothing you think." He said a little sadly. "Sanako, I trust you, so I'll tell you the truth, but you can tell no one else, not even Takuma, OK?" He asked. You were a little confused, but you still nodded.

Kaname then told you of the story of 10 years ago, and how Yuki Cross was really Yuki Kuran, a purblood princesses. When he was finished, everything started to make scene to you. "Do you understand now, Sanako, that you are the one I like?" Kaname asked as he hugged you again. You blush again, and even more when Kaname kissed the top of your head before letting go of you. "Well, good night, Sanako. Sleep well." Kaname said before he left your room. You smile to yourself, thinking over how Kaname did like you after all and that Yuki was only his sister. You then climbed into bed and have pleasant dreams.


	3. X No title X2

**Here's another Kaname one shot. This is a different form of one shot then my others so I'm not explaining much**

**

* * *

**

"Stay back and let the Night Class pass." You said as you held out your arms. You were helping out Yuki since Zero was no where in sight and Yuki couldn't handle all of the girls alone. You weren't really a prefect but you did know about the Night Class being vampires since that you came from a vampire hunter family, you although weren't a hunter yourself since you were much to caring and kind, even if you didn't show it most of the time. As Kaname passed you he gave you a small smile as a silent thank-you for helping out and you hid the blush that wants to come out. You saw Ruka pout at Kaname attention towards you, but she still smiles and give you a small wave since the two of you were friend. You smile back then smile at your best friend, Rima saw she passes with Shiki.

**When the Night Class had finally passed, and Aido had stopped his flirting, it took you and Yuki about ten minutes to get the girls to get back to the Sun Dorms. By then Zero still didn't show up so you also helped Yuki with patrol. You felt really sorry for Zero, even if he did act like a jerk at times. You knew what he was and you were guessing that he was hiding somewhere until the blood lust feeling was gone. As you patrol you think about Kaname. You really liked him and so did Yuki and Ruka. Although you knew that Kaname liked Yuki and has liked her for ten whole years since he found her in the snowstorm. You were a little jealous over this, but didn't let it show since,for 1. you didn't like to show your emotions and 2. Yuki was one of your friends. Ruka was also jealous and, unlike you, was mean to Yuki because of it.**

**You then stoped walking and let out a sigh, rubbing a hand through your neck length black hair. "Love is blind, after all." You said in above a whisper to yourself. Before you can continue walking, you hear a snap of a twig snapping and you sharply turn around, ready to face off anyone that was there. "Calm down Nadia, it's just me." Kaname said as he walked out of the bushes with his hands up in defence. You quickly get out of your fighting pose and hid a blush. "Sorry, Kaname-San. I thought that you might have been someone else." You apologise and Kaname smiled the only way he could. He then walked up to you and you had to look up since he was about five inches taller then you were. You met his brownish red eyes and he stared into your greenish ones (you didn't have a color. I made one up).**

**"You look really beautyful tonight Nadia." Kaname commented and stroked one of your cheeks. You finally let out your blush, that was so red that it glowed a little, and your eyes widened a little. Kaname chuckled at your reation. He then strocked one of your cheeks before leaning in and giving you a romanic kiss. Without knowing what you were doing, you kissed back and the kiss got even more romantic.**

**Kaname then broke the kiss and smiled as he stroked your black hair. You were still blushing hard. Kaname continued you to smile and you finally found your voice. "But, I thought that you loved Yuki." You said, confused. Kaname gave you a small smile. "I do love Yuki, but more like a sister. I love you a whole lot more." He said then started up a new kiss. He broke away and grinned. "Who said love is blind?" He asked and you laughed before starting up a new kiss.**


	4. X No title X3

**Here's another one shot.**

* * *

You stood among the group of screaming Day Class girls and watched the Night Class walk by. Although, unlike this group of girls, you knew the Night Class secret. In fact you yourself was half vampire. You just took Day Class and lived in the Sun Dorms to hide your vampire side from the other and also to try to make your human side stronger. The only ones that knew about your vampire half was Hanabusa Aido, Akatsuki Kain, your friends, and Kaname Kuran, your crush. Besides those three no one else knew you knew about being part vampire or that you knew the truth about the Night Class, not even the Headmaster, or Yuki and Zero, your best friends.

Aido spotted you watching them and was about to come over, but Kain stopped him from making the other girls mad at you. He knew that you cut yourself whenever someone was mean and cruel to you. You smiled a thanks at him and Aido pouted as he walked on. As Kaname passed you he gave you a light smile. He as a pureblood so it was normal for him to know that you were a half breed. He was even nice enough not to tell the Headmaster your secret. It's not like Aido or Kain told anyone, it's just, as a pureblood, Kaname had that kind of power. Kaname knew that you were a good fighter and he sometimes got you to go on secret missions to hunt down level-Es.

Before you know it, the Night Class was in the school and the girls had started to head back to their dorms, taking about the Night Class boy they liked best. "OK, Elektra, you also need to get back to your dorm. Sorry, nothing personal, it's just the rules." Yuki said, giving you a smile since you where one of her only friends. "Yuki's right, Elektra. We can bend the rules for you just because you are our friend." Zero said, walking up beside Yuki. You smile and give them and understanding nod. Before leaving you bid your best friends a good night and good luck with patrolling.

Once you get into your single room dorm, you change into a light T-shirt and some PJ pants to sleep in. You then go into your bathroom and fill the glass that was on the sink with water before putting in two blood tablets. You then took the glass to you same desk, that came with a mirror, and sat down to brush your longish (below shoulder) brown hair, taking a sip of your blood tablet water every now and then. You finished of your tablet water, and finished brushing your hair, but you weren't tired yet, an effect of your vampire side. It was a Friday night so you didn't have to be up early so you got to go to bed when you wanted.

After a few hours, you got bored with just staying in your room so you decide to sneak out of your dorm and take a walk outside. Yuki and Zero should have stopped their patrolling and you heard, from Aido, that the Night Class got to leave class early, so there was a small chance that you'd run into anyone while you walked. You got outside pretty easily since you were on the first floor, not bothering to change your clothes or put on shoes.

You sighed contently, happy to feel the cool wind in your face and the soft grass through your toes and feet. You walked bared foot in the grass, slowly walking through the trees. You then walk on the pavement sidewalk, your feet a little cold on the pavement, and walked over to sit on the edge of the fountain. You then twirled your fingers in the water as you look at your reflection that stared back at you.

"Hikorashi-Chan, what are you doing out here?" Kaname's familiar voice asked and you turned your head and your brown eyes met Kaname's reddish brown ones. "Oh, I'm sorry, Kaname-Sama. I couldn't sleep and thought a walk would help." You said and held down a blush. Kaname frowned a little as he noticed the cut on your arm and he walked over and grabbed on of your hands to pulled you up on your feet. This time you show the blush as Kaname stroked your cheek. "I wish you wouldn't cute yourself like that, Hikorashi-Chan. You are such a beautiful girl, that it makes me sad when you do stuff like that to yourself." He said and continued to stroke your cheek.

"K..Kaname...Sama?" You asked, stuttering as Kaname got even closer to you. "Yes?" He asked and continued to get closer to you. "W..what ar..are you d..doing? I though....thought purbloods weren't so...so post to get in..invalved with others, no less a half bre..breed." You said, stuttering even more since Kaname was a little too close for comfort. Kaname smirked and brought his lips an inch away from yours. "Isn't that up to me to decide?" He asked then touched his lip to yours in a tender kiss. You are in shock but it where's off a minute later and you kiss back.

A few minutes later he pulled away and held a single finger to your lips when a small grin on his face. "This will be our little secret, OK Hikorashi-Chan?" He asked and you nodded since he still held his finger to your lips. "Good then. I'm thinking you should get to bed now, Hikorashi. Your human side is going to need the rest." Kaname said and finally took his finger away. "Yes Kaname-Sama, and thank-you." You said and smiled all the way back to your dorm.


	5. X No title X4

**There is only going to be a few more Aido one shots and then that is going to be it for Aido one shots for a while.**

* * *

You sit in class, barley listening to the teacher. You were boredly taping your finger on your desk as you l wait for class to be over. You were thinking of using a spell to make time go faster, or just to skip to the future. Although last time you did that, the Headmaster found out and you got into a lot of trouble. You didn't want to deal with that freaky man again, so you kept your magic to a minimum (low key).

The bell finally went and you were one of the first people out of the room. You were glade that class was over since it meant you could go see your friends in the Night Class. That is if the other girls even let you through. I was to your luck that you were one of the first ones there, so you got to be in front for when your friends came out.

Very soon, other girls started to come in, already excited and screaming. They where soon after followed by Yuki, who instantly started to push the girls back from the gate. Yuki was one of your best friends, along with Zero Kiryu. Although it seemed that Zero was skipping today. You sometimes helped out Yuki when he did that, but today you just wanted to talk to your friends.

"O hiyo, everyone. You look especially cute today." Aido started to do his normal flirting. You thought he could be really funny a lot of the time, but he also got in trouble with Kaname a lot. You thought that it might be funny to jinks him and make him trip in front of all his fan girls. But you did do it. You just wanted for Kaname Kuran to come out.

He was one of your friends and you had a really big crush on Kaname. You and your family had known the Kurans for a really long time, so it was only normal for you to like Kaname. He was also the first to know that you were a witch since your family was friends with his, after all. Beside walked Takuma Ichijo., another of your friends. He saw you standing there and he came over to talk to you.

"Good evening, Katie." He said smiling and not noticing his fan girls glaring at you. "Good evening, Ichijo-San." You said and smiled back. He was one of the others that knew you were a witch. "I have something that you might like." You said and reached into your small hand bag you carried your school books in. "Ouuu, what is it?" He said happily, almost like Aido would. You pulled out a manga and show it to him. "You didn't read this one yet, did you?" You asked and he happily shook his head. "No, I haven't. Thank-you."He said with a smile, taking the book from you.

Kaname then called for Ichijo and said a good bye before rejoining the group. As your other Night Class, vampire, friends past, they would either give you a small wave or a small nod. "Come on, Mss. Marten, it's said and you turned to see his light purple eyes looking into your dark greens you, smiling teasingly. "Alright, Mr. Kiryu. I'm going." You said then playfully flipped your long brown hair in a girlish way. It was just something you did between each other as friends. You then walked back to your dorm smiling. time for you to get back to your dorm." Zero's voice


	6. Mine and Mine Alone

**Mine and Mine Alone**

**

* * *

**

**Your name is Kairi. You are a human yet you're in the Moon Dorms and Night Class. You do know about the vampires but you're not a prefect. You also have a crush on Kaname Kuran.

* * *

**

You sat in class, taking a glance out the window to the night sky. You were human, yet you were put in the Night Class. It was because you happened to be very smart for a human so the Headmaster decided to put you in the Night Class to test just how smart you really were. Also, he also found it a good way to test how the vampires acted with a human being with them 24/7.

You then sigh silently, bored. After a few weeks with the vampires, you got used to staying up late hours and sleeping in late during day light hours. Although if there was a long weekend then you went back to sleeping at night and stay awake during at say, or you tried to. You were a little two used to staying up late hours with the vampires.

You then yawn quietly to imply how bored you really were. The work really wasn't all that hard and the teacher was just talking about random vampire stuff. Since you weren't a vampire, you just ignored the teacher, really not interested in vampire things, even if you were living with vampires. Besides, what interest would you have to know about vampire history. You weren't a prefect so you really didn't care to know about a vampire's weakness.

You then took a glance at Kaname Kuran. You had a crush on the purblood but you didn't really show it since you didn't want to act like all those rabid fan girls. Besides, he was one of your vampire friends and you didn't want to ruin your friend ship with Kaname by freaking him out by telling him that you liked him. You then noticed that Kaname was reading a book and glancing outside, also paying no attention to what the teacher was saying. You guessed that since Kaname was a purblood he really didn't even need to be in class, he just was to keep the class in control.

"Finally." You mumbled to yourself as class then ended. You then stood up and then stretched with a small grunted moan, which was followed by a small yawn. "You tired, Kairi?" Akatsuki Kain asked you as he and Aido walked up behind you as you left the class room. "After that I am." You said with a role of your eyes and Kain smirked a little, having agreed with you. "You know, Kairi-Chan, I can always carry you if you're tired." Aido then said in his flirting voice, a smirk on his face. "No thank you, Aido-Simpia." You then say, walking away from the two vampires.

Once you were in the Moon Dorms, you went up to your dorm room. Because you were human, you were given your own room. The Headmaster did trust his vampire students but he said he was rather be safe then sorry. Just as you got into your PJs, which was a t-shirt and pink and blue PJ pants, there was a knock on your dorm room door. You then went over to answer your door and when you opened it, Aido stood behind it with a grin on his face.

"What do you want, Aido-Sempia?" You asked and then he pushed his way into your room, shutting your door behind them. "I just wanted to talk to you before you went to bed." Aido said as he sat himself onto your bed. "Aido-Sempia, I'm tired. Can you please just leave?" You say in a slight whine after you sigh. Aido just pouted, getting up from his set on your bed. "Oh, you're being no fun, Kuiri-Chan." Aido whine as he started to head for your door.

Although, before he walked out the door, Aido grabbed your arm and pulled you to him. "Before I go I just want to do something." Aido then said with a grin on his face. Before you could ask what, Aido leaned in a placed a kiss on your lips. Your eyes went up in shock and you gasped, causing Aido to stick his tougne in your mouth. This made you gasp even more and then struggled until you pulled your face away from Aido's.

You were angry but before you could say what you want, Kaname then burst into the room. He then yanked Aido away from you before he then slapped him hard across the face. "Don't you ever touch Kuiri like that ever again, Aido. She is mine and mine alone." Kaname then said in a harsh voice, his words making you blush slightly. "Y..yes, Kaname-Sama." Aido then said before he ran out of the room, holding his face.

Once he was gone to his own room, Kaname turned to look at you with a slight frown on his face. "Are you OK, Kuiri?" Kaname asked with concern in his voice. "Yes, I am Kaname-Sempia. Thank you." You said, your face still a little red from Kaname's words. "Um, Kaname, about what you said to Aido about me, were you sericus?" You then asked, watching as Kaname's lips curved into a small smile. "Yes, I find something special about you." Kaname said, making your cheeks turn more red.

"My I ask why do like me over other girls, even Yuki." You then ask, finding this hard to believe. "Well, like I said you are special. You seem different then the other girls and even Yuki. I like you, Kuiri, and I want you to be mine and mine alone. Also I know that you like me, Kuiri." Kaname then said, pulling you into an embrace. You couldn't help but smile in Kaname's chest as he continued to hug you. He was your's alone like you were his alone.


End file.
